Episode 7780 (16th January 2012)
Plot Having stayed the night, Becky is getting along with Billy really well, and Danny's impressed. Tracy is underwhelmed by the prospect of her hen night. Deirdre encourages Steve to pay Becky off for Street Cars, suggesting that it might be the incentive Becky needs to leave. Anne is making her disapproval of Sally obvious to Frank. Kirsty's worried to hear that she's suspended from work whilst Tina's complaint is looked in to. Rita gives Tina food for thought about Tyrone, and Kirsty's pregnancy. Owen angrily asks David and Kylie for money by tomorrow for the fish they poisoned before storming out. Though each thought the other had done it, Kylie and David realise that neither of them's to blame. Steve gives Becky a cheque for her half of Street Cars. Becky's hopeful it means that Tracy's now admitted she had nothing to do with the miscarriage. Steve still believes Tracy. Anna learns that her brother's had an accident and has to leave suddenly. Owen volunteers to look after Faye for the night. Kevin's received his divorce papers and is shocked that Tyrone's such a sympathetic listener to his woes. Kevin and Tyrone have a civil conversation before Kevin offers his congratulations on the news of Kirsty's pregnancy. Tommy looks on in surprise as Kevin and Tyrone shake hands. Tracy has her hen do in the Rovers. Sunita is working her first shift at the pub. Dennis is pleased to have been of use, fixing the sink for Sophie. Stella lets the exuberant hen party drink Eileen's tequila in the Rovers. Becky's mystified that Deirdre had any part in Steve giving her the cheque. Beth turns up uninvited to the hen party. Tommy tells Tina that Kirsty's been suspended by the police and puts Kirsty's situation in to context for Tina. Becky emerges from the dark of the smoking shelter and corners Deirdre, insisting she knows that Becky didn't make Tracy lose her twins. Cast Regular cast *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Beth - Lisa George *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield *Billy Stratton - Wade Sayers *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Foster's - Factory floor *Danny Stratton's house - Living room and kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky confronts Deirdre about Tracy's miscarriage; and Kirsty is suspended from work while Tina's complaint is investigated. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,470,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes